Table Talk
by butgoodweird
Summary: A post breakup fic that takes a look into what happens with Tristan and Miles after the dust settles.
1. Chapter 1

No longer welcome to take her usual place at the power cheer table, Zoe scans the cafeteria for a friendly face, spotting Tristan across the lunch room sitting alone. Confused, she searches the room for his usual counterpart and sees Miles eating with Winston and Frankie a few tables over.

Heading towards Tristan's table, she places her tray down and slides into the chair across from the now brunette.

"Hey, why aren't you sitting with Miles? I thought you two were attached at the mouth" she says, only half-joking.

Tristan doesn't look up from his plate, just continues poking at his meatloaf with the fork in his hand. "_Obviously_ not."

Zoe studies his plate noticing he's barely touched his meal, but doesn't bring it up; choosing instead to address his snark. "Hey don't take it out on me because you and boy blue are having a lovers spat."

Tristan responds by throwing Zoe an annoyed glare that virtually screams 'drop it', but she simply shrugs it off in her usual fashion.

"Besides", she continues. "I'm sure whatever it is will blow over and you two will go back to making heart eyes at each other in no time."

"No. We wont." Tristan answers, his cold tone a stark contrast to his usual chipper demeanor.

Zoe just rolls her eyes at his sour mood, knowing Tristan's penchant for dramatics. "Don't be so melodramatic Tris. You're probably just over-"

"We broke up okay!" Tristan practically yells, standing abruptly from his seat.

"Something you would know if you were ever actually around." He adds, grabbing his tray before stalking off and dumping the contents into the garbage with a loud crash.

Shaking off the initial shock of his outburst, Zoe follows suit; dumping her tray as well before rushing after him.

Neither of them notice Miles staring at the exit they'd hurried through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe finds Tristan in the drama room, sitting on stage with his feet dangling off the edge. She approaches cautiously, taking a seat beside him on the platform.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. I-"

"It's okay." Tristan tells her.

"It's not you I'm really mad at anyway. It's not even him." He adds, sounding resigned.

"I just-" he starts, gaze focused on his lap where his fingers pick absently at unseen specks of lint.

"I feel so fucking _stupid_" he says, unable to stop the tears that follow, and Zoe scoots in closer to place a comforting hand on his back.

"Tris, what happened?" she asks, her concern evident.

"What happened is I let myself believe I could actually have something good when I _knew_ better" he says, almost angrily.

"Guys like me don't get guys like them" he continues, mostly to himself.

"Them?" Zoe asks, not quite understanding who else Tristan was referring to.

"Miles... Grant."

"Oh Tris." Zoe replies, sympathetic.

"They both manipulated me, made me think I was special, that we had a connection. And I wanted it to be real. But Grant only wanted to use me for sex. And Miles has wanted to be with Maya this whole time."

"Wait. Miles told you that?" Zoe asked, confused. Miles always looked genuinely happy around Tristan.

"He didn't deny it." Tristan answers, sounding more hurt than angry now.

"Whats wrong with me Zoe? Why is it so hard for people to love me?"

"Hey. _I _love you Tris, and believe me when I say there is _nothing_ wrong with you. Guys are just... stupid. What happened with Mr. Yates, that- that wasn't your fault. And Miles has... _issues_. He wouldn't know a good thing if it hit him in the face. You are the easiest person to love, and anyone who knows you and doesn't is an idiot."

Tristan finally looks up at her when she's done, and Zoe smiles softly, wiping at his tear-stained cheeks.

"She's right you know."


	2. Chapter 2

"She's right you know."

Tristan and Zoe both start at the sound, standing as they turn towards the source.

Miles begins to approach the pair, but stops short at the look on Tristan's face, not daring to come any closer.

"How much of that did you hear?" Tristan asks, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Enough to know we need to talk." Miles says, and Tristan is grateful that his already red face can't reveal the flush of embarrassment he feels, knowing Miles had witnessed him being so pathetic.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Tristan replies, throwing Miles a practiced glare.

Undeterred, Miles steps forward again seemingly more determined. "You don't have to talk to me, but you should at least listen to what I have to say."

"That's rich coming from you." Tristan scoffs.

"I don't recall you being so big on speech the last time I tried talking to you" he adds, sounding bitter.

Miles doesn't respond to the accusation, and Zoe looks awkwardly between the two before taking a hold of Tristan's arm.

"Come on Tris. Let's just go" she says, and Tristan doesn't hesitate, turning from Miles to walk away.

"I don't have feelings for Maya." Miles admits suddenly. It's rushed, and almost too loud, but it's enough to make Tristan stop and turn back.

"What?" Tristan asks, confused by his confession.

Miles moves forward again, closing the distance between them and repeating his words more clearly this time. "I don't have feelings for Maya."

"But you said-"

"No." Miles replies, cutting Tristan off. "_You_ said. I just... let you believe it." He adds, looking guilty.

"Why?" Tristan asks, unable to stop himself.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Can we just... can we talk alone?" Miles asks. "Please?"

Zoe looks at Tristan worriedly, wordlessly asking what he wants to do.

"Its okay Zoe. I'll find you after." Tristan says, answering her unvoiced question.

Zoe complies, throwing Miles a look of warning before heading towards the exit backstage.

As soon as she is out of sight, Tristan turns back to face Miles, crossing his arms in front of himself. "I'm listening."

Miles is staring at the floor now, looking decidedly less confident than he had moments ago. "I don't know where to start" he admits.

"Why don't you try from the beginning."

"Yeah. Okay." Miles replies, taking a deep breath.

"So you remember when I outed us in that newspaper article?.."

Tristan nods, and then he listens. He listens as Miles tells him everything. About what happened with his dad and the painting, about the hit and run with Maya, about his dad hitting him, and even about the school fire.

"And that's all of it. So now you know everything" he says, when he's finally done, looking at Tristan slightly terrified.

Tristan eyes him warily, still distrustful. "Why are you telling me all of this now?"

Miles looks down again guiltily, but responds in truth. "Honestly I never intended to tell you any of it, I didn't want to drag you into my mess. But I heard what you said to Zoe about Yates... and me, and I don't want you to think I'm anything like him."

Moving closer, Miles bridges the final gap between them, reaching out to grab a hold of both of Tristan's hands.

"Tris, I- I love you." He says, staring at Tristan earnestly and linking their fingers.

Tristan doesn't respond, but he doesn't pull away either as Miles continues to speak.

"I am so sorry that I hurt you, and I know I have no right to ask... but do you think you can forgive me?" He says, looking terrified once more.

Tristan watches him intently, unmoving and seemingly unaffected, until more than a minute has passed without a reply.

Dejected, Miles releases a shaky breath, nodding sadly and letting go of Tristan's hands.

Just as he turns to leave, Tristan grabs his arm and pulls him back, crashing their lips together as he kisses Miles _hard_. It starts as a mess of bruised lips and teeth clashing almost painfully, but then they're angling to deepen the kiss in a way that's all soft tongue strokes and gentle suction, evoking that deep ache inside for something _more_.

Starved for air, they break apart, both flushed and breathing heavily when Tristan finally admits "I love you too, dummy."

His confession elicits a genuine smile from Miles, and he's looking at Tristan almost gleefully when he asks "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"It means I'm giving you a chance to make it up to me." Tristan says, trying to be stern.

"Don't blow it this time." He adds, only half joking.

"I won't. I promise." Miles says confidently, pressing another kiss to Tristan's lips.

Tristan doesn't look as convinced, giving a small smile in return, before yielding to Miles' attack on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This takes place in the same time line but does not immediately continue from the last chapter the way chapters one and two did. I'd say this takes place a week or so later.

xxxxxxxx

Miles takes a seat next to his boyfriend, greeting him with a kiss on the lips. "Hey babe."

Eying Miles from across the lunch table where he's sitting with Zoe, Zig arches a brow at the display.

"So you really are gay huh money bags." Zig comments, clearly amused.

Miles just gives him the finger, and that only seems to spur Zig on.

"So, uh, if you're into guys... why were you dating Maya?" He continues mischievously.

Miles doesn't respond at all this time, but Zig remains undeterred, goading him further. "Was she your beard? Were you just using her so Daddy Warbucks wouldn't go ballistic on you because you're gay?"

"Not gay." Miles replies, trying not to give rise to Zig's jesting.

"Says the guy eating lunch with his _boy_friend." Zig responds, sounding smug.

"Zig" Zoe calls out in warning.

"No. I wanna know." He says, ignoring her protest, and Zoe looks to Tristan apologetically.

"Moneybags here think it's okay to go around using people like he's better than everyone. Isn't that right" He adds, looking at Miles annoyed.

"Not that I need to explain myself to you, but I dated Maya because I liked her." Miles responds, glancing at Tristan to gauge his reaction. Tristan doesn't look pleased, but he doesn't have that look of devastation he once got at the very mention of his ex either.

"And now you like guys." Zig finishes, bringing Miles back to the conversation.

"One guy. I just like Tristan." Miles says.

"Like I said. Gay." Zig repeats with a smirk.

Fed up with Zig's relentless teasing, and not wanting to get into a fight at school, Miles decides to walk away.

Getting up to leave, he mumbles a quick "I'll catch you later Tris" before stalking off clearly upset.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tristan finds him sitting in his car in the parking lot.

Reaching across to open the door for him, Miles prepares for the lecture he knows is coming as Tristan settles into the passenger seat.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that" Tristan starts.

"I know."

"He's an idiot" Tristan adds.

"I know."

"Okay" Tristan says, changing his approach. "Since you seem to know everything right now. Do you want to tell me why you got so upset just because some jerk called you gay. I mean, who cares what they think right?"

Miles could see the concern on Tristan's face. It's that look he sometimes got when he thought Miles wasn't watching, like this was all some dream and he could wake up at any moment to find it wasn't real. Or that Miles was going to change his mind someday and decide dating a guy just wasn't for him.

Miles calms himself down, focusing on reassuring Tristan.

"Listen. I don't care what those judgy idiots think. I just don't like it when people try to box me into this label, it's like... they're trying to control me and it just sets me off because-"

"Of your dad" Tristan finishes, knowing Miles still had his demons.

"Yeah" Miles says, looking fondly at Tristan for getting it.

"Also, Zig just really gets under my skin." He adds.

"I hate that guy. Why do we have to hang out with him again?"

"Because Zoe is my bgf" Tristan says, like it's the most obvious thing.

"Hey, I though that was me." Miles says, playing wounded.

"It is... well, you kind of both are. You're my best guy friend and Zoe's my best girl friend" Tristan answers.

"That still doesn't explain why _I_ have to hang out with Zig." Miles says with a frown.

"Because _you're_ my boyfriend and you want to make me happy." Tristan replies, knowing Miles couldn't refute his logic.

"Well, this boyfriend of yours sounds amazing" Miles says, looking at Tristan teasingly.

"Does he now?" Tristan replies, playing along.

"Mm hmm. I mean if he's willing to break bread with his enemy for you, he must really love you." Miles adds.

"I suppose he does." Tristan says, with a flirtatious smile. "And I love him" he continues, warmly.

Miles just bites his lip, though it doesn't stop the smile from spreading across his face at Tristan's admission. He always reacted the same way to hearing it, but he couldn't help that it made him so happy knowing Tristan felt that way about him too.

"Wanna make-out until Chem class?" Miles asks hopefully, flashing Tristan a devilish grin.

"Do you even have to ask" Tristan says, before leaning over to capture Miles' lips with his own.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay. This takes place a few weeks following chapter three.

xxxxxxxx

Miles is sitting through lunch while Zoe and Tristan chat about the latest drama production. He was watching Maya across the lunchroom as she talked animatedly with Grace; she looked happy, and Miles in turn was genuinely happy for her.

"I think you should make up with Maya." Miles states matter of factly.

Tristan turns from Zoe to look incredulously at his boyfriend. "Why would I do that?"

"Because she's a good person." Miles answers casually, without much thought.

"And I'm not?" Tristan counters bitterly.

Caught off guard by Tristan's reaction Miles tries to explain "That's not-"

"If she's so great then why don't you just go be with her" Tristan says, looking at Miles with a mixture of hurt and betrayal.

Tristan doesn't give him a chance to respond before getting up and walking away.

Miles looks at Zoe stunned.

"What just happened?" He asks.

"Word of advice. Never take you're ex's side over your current boyfriend." Zoe states, only slightly amused at his clueless expression.

"I wasn't taking anyone's side." Miles argues, still not getting it.

Sighing Zoe takes pity on him and offers some more words of wisdom. "And that right there is your problem."

At Miles' blank stare Zoe rolls her eyes before continuing.

"You're supposed to always be on his side. Even if you think he's wrong." She says, before picking up her tray and heading over to where Zig is sitting with Maya, Grace and Tiny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles finds Tristan in his usual spot in the drama room. Making his presence known this time, he makes his way towards his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here Miles?" Tristan asks, sounding less than pleased with Miles' approach.

"Looking for you." Miles responds, taking a seat next to Tristan.

"Yeah well I don't want to be found." Tristan says, still refusing to look at Miles.

"Then you should pick better hideouts" Miles answers with a small chuckle.

"Not that it would do you any good." He continues, nudging Tristan's shoulder with his own. "I always know where to find you, don't I?"

Tristan lets a small smile slip at the implication, knowing Miles was referring to their time in Paris and the night of the thunderstorm.

Taking it as a sign that Tristan was warming up to him again, Miles uses the opportunity to explain himself.

"Look Tris, I know you have your reasons for hating Maya. But just... hear me out okay, and if you still feel the same way about it afterwards then I will drop it and never bring it up again." Miles says, eyes pleading with Tristan.

"Fine." Tristan says, not wanting to get into another fight.

"When things got really bad with my dad Maya really helped me." Miles starts.

"_I_ tried to help you." Tristan cuts in.

"I know." Miles says, looking regretful. "But I couldn't accept it from you. Not then."

"But you could from her." Tristan says, and he really doesn't mean for it to sound so bitter.

"Sometimes it's just easier to open up to someone when you aren't terrified of losing the person once they see who you really are." Miles explains, and Tristan nods understanding.

"It also didn't hurt that she kinda stumbled into my problems." Miles adds.

"Maya did a lot of things I wasn't too pleased with at the time. But in the end she did it because she was trying to help me and I can see that now. And I think if you really thought about it, you would see that she was just trying to do the same for you." Miles says.

"I mean you know who Mr. Yates really was now. You have to know she did the right thing by telling."

"Of course I know it was the right thing." Tristan answers sounding annoyed.

"Then why won't you forgive her." Miles asks, seeming genuinely confused by Tristan's reluctance.

"Because she betrayed me!" Tristan finally yells, cracking under Miles' probing.

"She promised she wouldn't tell and then she ran to Mr. Simpson anyway. She lied straight to my face. I can't trust her." Tristan finishes, looking surprised at himself for revealing so much.

Miles looks like he got more than he bargained for as well.

Appearing regretful once more he asks Tristan "And what about me? I lied to you too. Do you trust me?"

Tristan releases a deep sigh, finally looking Miles in the eye. "I want to." He answers honestly.

Miles just nods.

"I won't bring up Maya again." He says, sounding resigned.

"Good." Tristan says firmly.

"But... you know that I'm not into her like that anymore right? Maya and I are just friends." Miles says, wanting to reassure Tristan.

"Okay." Tristan responds.

"Is it though?" Miles questions looking at Tristan worriedly.

"What?" Tristan asks, confused.

"Is it okay that I'm friends with her?" Miles clarifies.

Tristan sighs heavily once more, giving Miles an exasperated look. "I'm not gonna tell you who you can be friends with Miles."

"That's not what I asked." Miles replies.

Tristan doesn't respond, and neither of them say anything more for almost an entire minute.

Just when Miles is about to give up on his line of questioning, Tristan asks "Would it even matter if it wasn't?"

"Of course it would." Miles says, reaching out to grab hold of Tristan's hand.

"How you feel matters to me, and if me hanging out with Maya makes you uncomfortable then... I won't do it." Miles finishes, sounding resolute.

Tristan looks at Miles searching his face for any signs that he wasn't being truthful. Finding none, Tristan gives a small smile before coming to a decision. "It's okay."

"You're sure?" Miles asks, sounding surprised at Tristan's answer.

Tristan just plants a quick kiss to Miles' lips before confirming his answer. "I'm sure."

Miles smiles, looking at Tristan like he just hung the moon. "You're a good person Tris."

Blushing, Tristan brushes off the compliment. "You don't have to say that."

"But it's true." Miles says, staring at Tristan intensely. "You're probably the _best_ person I know."

"And you put up with me so that practically makes you a saint even." Miles continues with a chuckle.

"Alright, alright, let's go" Tristan says smiling, before getting up and pulling Miles along with him as they head back towards the lunch room.

"Tris?" Miles says, the change in his tone from playful to serious getting the other boy's attention immediately.

"Yeah?" Tristan answers, curious as to what could have his boyfriend so pensive.

"Do you think we'll ever..." Miles starts, pausing briefly before continuing. "Make it through an entire lunch break in the cafeteria." He finishes with an amused grin.

Tristan just smacks his arm before continuing towards the door, but he's laughing, fully and so genuinely that Miles' breath catches at the sight.

Miles doesn't move, and Tristan's momentum is halted when their linked hands pulls him back.

Tristan turns around and looks at Miles looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just- I'm really glad I'm with you." Miles confesses.

"Me too" Tristan says eying his boyfriend strangely.

Unable to resist he plants another soft kiss on Miles' lips, lingering this time before continuing their approach towards the exit.


End file.
